


Yume (Dream)

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yume (Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means I do not own it and have gained nothing for writing this.

A/N: Special Thanks to FairyNiamh for being my beta.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Naruto sat in the middle of his bed bruised, bloody, and dirty. The brave face he always wore was gone. Tears streamed from his tightly shut eyes and ran in streaks down his scarred cheeks. This was the ‘him’ he never let the others see. Despair was not the ‘Uzamaki’ trademark. Nope, tenacity was his best defense and he never let anyone see anything else. But when he was alone, when there was no one to see, Uzamaki Naruto broke down.  
  
Neji sat in his usual spot on the opposite rooftop. He didn’t consider it spying or rude. This wasn’t a breach of trust. No, for Neji, watching over Naruto was a sacred trust. It was a promise he had made to himself. Naruto wanted to watch over everyone. The caring blond wanted to be Hokage.  
  
Everyone thought that Naruto was fine on his own. Neji knew different. Being on your own was difficult. He watched over Naruto. He knew of the shining blond’s darkest moments, those times when the mask slid off the beautiful face in a wave of tears.   
  
Neji watched over him as he cried with his fists clenched and his heart shattered. Neji watched him as his chakra fluctuated and his heart pounded. Neji watched him in the open when he smiled and through the wall as he cried. It wasn’t a violation of a trust. It was just the keeping of a promise.  
  
He had to admit that he had seen a few things that he knew he shouldn’t have, those moments when the blond's need for release pushed him to take matters into his own hands. For the most part Neji pushed those thoughts aside. He only let them surface when he himself was completely alone and unable to contain his own base needs. Those were the moments that caused him guilt and grief and yet, he would not trade one instant of his time watching over the boisterous blond for anything in the world. An unrequited love was at least a love.   
  
Neji had never imagined that he would ever feel so deeply for anyone. Naruto was more precious to him than life itself. He was beginning to admit it to himself. He loved the loudmouthed fool. What kind of fool that made him, he refused to contemplate.  
  
Naruto cried himself to sleep. Neji watched him as he slept curled on his side like a wounded animal. The nightmares came and he clawed at the bedding. Neji had seen it before. His own stoicism was always greatly tested at these moments. Sometimes he withstood the pain of watching Naruto suffer. Other times he could not. Today was the latter of such days.   
  
The Hyuuga leaped from his perch to the living room window and slipped inside. He glided silently to the damaged beauty’s side. His knee didn’t disrupt the bed at all as he knelt down to place a gentle kiss upon Naruto’s creased filthy brow. The creases smoothed and a strong hand shot out to tangle in Neji’s long dark hair.   
  
“Are you real?” The blond asked in his sleep.  
  
Neji whispered softly. “I am the air you breathe.”  
  
“Will you stay?”  
  
“I am always at your side.”  
  
“Do you love me?”  
  
That question was new. Naruto always asked him questions while he slept. He had even once overheard Naruto telling Shikamaru about his ‘angel dreams’. Naruto thought that Neji was an angel he only dreamed about. It had been startling at first, but Neji had come to like being Naruto’s angel.  
  
“Yes... with all the pieces of my own shattered heart, I love you.”  
  
Strong arms wrapped around Neji and dragged him down onto the bed. Warm lips nuzzled against his neck and he almost cried out at the intense sensation.  
  
“Then stay. Leave your wings and stay,” The feel of Naruto’s warm breath as he whispered the words against Neji’s neck gave the young Hyuuga chills. The lonely desperation in the man’s voice hurt more than any wound Neji had ever endured.   
  
“You will hate me if I do,” The arms tightened.  
  
“I love you Neji. Don’t go,” Naruto had slipped into another dream. “Don’t die and leave me here alone. I don’t need another angel!”  
  
Neji’s breath caught in his throat. “I’m no angel and I won’t leave you,” He didn’t think about the morning. He just wrapped his own strong arms around his captor and settled into the bed. It was very different to ‘feel’ Naruto sleeping. It was a lot better than ‘watching’.  
  
Naruto’s dreams took on a more solid tone. Instead of chasing and holding only phantoms and angels, instead of dreaming of Hyuuga Neji and watching the magnificent man from a far; he dreamed that Neji was right there in his arms. The dream lasted all night and that was odd too.   
  
\---------------------------------  
  
Big blue eyes fluttered open and Neji braced himself. “Oh, you’re really here?!”  
  
That was all Naruto said before he jumped in tongue first and kissed the breath out of a very surprised Neji. Neji succumbed to the kiss and let Naruto have his way. It was so very much better than the blow-up he’d expected. Naruto’s hands wound in Neji’s dark locks as they both began to explore the limits of a kiss.  
  
Neji’s hands wandered, gliding along the muscled arms and strong back. They explored until they slid over the firm buttocks. Naruto didn’t know it, but his well formed ass was the topic of much fantasizing in the dark recesses of Neji’s mind. As his hands began to knead the firm globes, Naruto gasped and held him tighter. The reaction was far too favorable and Neji’s control slipped completely.   
  
Naruto shuddered and moaned. This only fueled Neji’s rampant ardor. Naruto was pushed onto his back. Neji knelt between the blonds open legs. Their kiss never faltered. They only broke apart for the slightest of panted breaths before sealing themselves together again. There was no battle for dominance. Naruto did not submit as much as encourage. He wanted Neji in every way. Having the gorgeous man on his knees above him was more erotic than he had ever imagined.  
  
Neji tugged Naruto’s tattered pants and boxers down enough to give him access to fondle the now bare posterior. Naruto groaned and his hips bucked. Neji shivered at the lewd sound. One pale hand slipped between their bodies trailing though coarse dark golden curls, before firmly clasping the blonds erect penis. As his tongue continued to map the interior of Naruto’s mouth, one hand explored every inch, every vein of the stiff silky flesh of Naruto’s arousal. The other hand caressed the soft skin of Naruto’s ass before delving between the mounds to explore the sweet valley that waited there.  
  
Naruto shuddered and moaned as he was stroked so tenderly in both locations. He fell back weakly against his covers and raised his own leg up to rest on Neji’s shoulder.   
  
“Don’t stop,” He whispered softly, curling his body by instinct alone to give Neji better access.  
  
“Naruto?” Neji was unsure. He was fairly certain that the man behaving so wantonly beneath him was in point of fact a virgin. That was not the case with Neji. He knew exactly what he wanted and how to achieve it. He needed to know that Naruto understood what he was starting.  
  
“I’ve always wanted it to be you. I’ve waited so long. Don’t make me wait now Neji,” The ever present courage was in his eyes. Neji felt like such a coward by comparison.  
  
“I will always want this. If we begin, it means forever. Will you tie yourself to me?” He knew he was a possessive and demanding man. If Naruto was to be his it really would be forever.  
  
“Stop being a baka and do it!” There was an edge of impatience in the blue eyes that made Neji want to chuckle. He held it back, but barely.  
  
“Give yourself to me and only me. Those are the terms Uzamaki. Can you live with them?”  
  
Naruto smirked cockily. “You already said you were mine. ‘All the pieces of you heart’, all mine. Guess I can live with that.”  
  
Neji growled in the back of his throat and preceded to kiss the cheeky grin off of Naruto’s kiss swollen lips. His hands began to work the blond’s body to frenzy. In moments, Naruto truly was his. The headstrong man’s heart and body were Neji’s to control. It was an extremely heady feeling. He fought to control himself. He did not want to hurt his prize, his most precious person.  
  
As Naruto reached the pinnacle, there was the slightest prick of pain and discomfort, but the intensity of his orgasm washed it over the precipice with his ability to do more than breathe. His mind spun out like the finest silk. He was pulled along by the current and lulled into contentment by the gentle rocking of a slick finger gliding smoothly in and out of his body.   
  
Neji was using his knowledge of the human mind and body to redirect Naruto’s consciousness. If he could help it, the pain of Naruto’s first time would be minimal. Soon his lover was rocking against him, seeking more stimulation. He took Naruto’s re-awakening manhood into his mouth and began to provide a very intense distraction. Again, there was an instant of discomfort and pain as the second slender finger entered him, but it subsided quickly in the face of such mind numbing pleasure. He found the spongy nub of nerves surrounding his lover’s prostate and began to press gently against it as he spread his fingers inside the scorching canal. Naruto’s hands wound in Neji’s dark hair once more urging his more experienced tormentor on.  
  
Naruto’s second climax slid down Neji’s waiting throat as a third finger found it’s way inside the tight hot cavern. Naruto rebounded far more quickly than before. He was all but riding Neji’s fingers as Neji slid up to kiss the golden neck. He held both their erections together and stroked them both to release as the three digits stretched and pleasured Naruto’s now eager hole.   
  
Neji wasted no time. He quickly coated his still hard cock with their slick release even as he worked the natural lubricant inside his love. The last step of preparations complete, Neji pressed himself against the fluttering ring of muscle.  
  
“Mine,” Neji whispered as he took what he’d always wanted. Naruto’s back arched and he bit his lip at the pain. He didn’t pull away, but rather pulled Neji tight against him. Their lips met in the gentlest of kisses while Neji waited for his heart’s desire to relax around his painfully throbbing erection.  
  
“More. I want you completely,” The last bit slid in easily as Naruto pressed back against the intruder.   
  
Neji hesitated a moment too long as he waited to be sure he hadn’t hurt his lover too much. Naruto took matters into his own hands. He rolled them over until he was lying atop Neji. When he sat up, he understood the full implications of his actions. He hung there for a moment in suspended animation, impaled fully on Neji’s long hard cock. Then a shudder of ecstasy rippled through his frame and he was moving by instinct, rocking and rolling his hips, grinding Neji’s erection against his sensitive insides.  
  
Neji’s hands came up to grip Naruto’s hips more for his own support than anything else. The blond was in a world all his own. The pleasure was written in every line of his undulating body as he rode Neji for his own benefit. Neji for his part was fighting hard to hold on. Naruto was pushing the limits of his control further than they had ever gone before. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Stubborn male pride was the only thing that kept him from exploding inside his lover before Naruto himself climaxed.  
  
The moment that gloriously tight heat clamped down around him and wet warm cum hit his chest and stomach, Neji lost track of reality. He heard the rushing of a raging river in his ears, white heat exploded along his veins, he felt electrified as stream after stream of hot semen rushed out of his body to fill the convulsing cavern that was still flexing around his ejaculating manhood. He blacked out.  
  
When he awoke there were two large blue orbs staring into his own pale violet eyes.   
  
“Oh, you’re really here,” He whispered before kissing his own private dream. Naruto giggled at him and snuggled closer. Their dreams had come true. The rest of the world be damned.  
  
`fin`


End file.
